Who Knows What I've Done
by DeathAngl52
Summary: One of Stephanie's 'jobs' gets the best of her and she is know dead...leaving Morelli and Ranger to deal with the pain in thier own ways.


Summary: One of Stephanie's 'jobs' gets the best of her and she is know dead...leaving Morelli and Ranger to deal with the pain in their own ways.

Information: This does not follow the book exactly, just the characters and stuff. I'm not trying to say that Stephanie will die later on in the series or something, just a story idea. And even though there is no direct pairings in this story, I mainly wanted Ranger and Stephanie to be together because my friend likes BABE stories. So yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...they belong to Janet Evanovich. Also I don't own these songs. They are What I've Done by Linkin Park and Who Knew by Pink!

Who Knows What I've Done

xRanger's POVx

I hung up the phone and stood still for a few minutes, thinking. How could this of happened? And why to Stephanie? Connie had just called me and informed me that Stephanie had just died on one of her case.

"Why couldn't the fool just of called me instead of trying to handle it alone?" I asked myself, even though I already knew the answer to that. Steph always was stubborn, never really listening to people. She liked to do things her own way.

I sighed as I moved on into the kitchen and grabbed a water. Why did this have to happen? That was the one question that kept playing over and over again inside my head. I just couldn't get why she had to die. If only I had been there.

I loved her and she knew that. I should of been with her. i knew she was going to go see Benito to try and get information nd I knew he had been tormenting her, so why didn't I go with her? I'm such an idiot.

I punched the nearby wall, taking my frustration out on the grayish-white walls. I knew that my knuckles were bleeding, but I cared not. My mind was racing with thought, questions that would never be answered. I walked back out into the living room, grabbing my keys off the hook by the light switch and quickly left the building.

I wasn't going to sit around and mourn. I was saddened by the whole thing of course, but I also had jobs I needed to get down. Plus if I knew Stephanie like I thought I did, she wouldn't want me mourning over her death. She would want me to be happy and smiling and everything. It was hard to smile, especially since she was the only one who could bring a genuine smile to my face.

However, I would try and I've my life like always, going about my business as if she was still alive and on vacation. I would do it for her. And I would erase the thoughts of revenge and rage out of my mind.

_'If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morelli's POV

I panted, my breaths coming out hard, as I chased the male down the street. There was no way in hell I was letting him go. He killed her. He shot her in the stomach three times. She bled to death. Stephanie was dead.

I Shook my head, partly to get the thoughts out of my head and partly to get the hair off my face. I was running as fast as I could, after the man that killed Steph. That's all I knew. nothing else. I'll I've seen of the stranger is his back, not much to go off of. But all I needed to know is that he had killed Stephanie. And he would not escape me. I will revenge her death no matter what.

I watched as the male turned his head, looking back at me and no doubt seeing me running after him. Then he ran into the nearby alleyway. What an idiot. I knew that that certain alley led to a dead end. I grinned as I narrowed in on my prey. After checking to make sure my gun was still secure under my shirt, I ran after him once again.

He stood there, staring at the brick wall that closed off the alley. I don't think he thought I was still chasing after him and that I thought he was still running down the street. He was more of an idiot then I thought.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, watching him turn around. My eyes grew wide. It was Benito Ramirez. I smirked at the thought that he was getting what he deserved. He had been tormenting Stephanie for the past few days. "Benito what a surprise."

"Morelli." Benito greeted me.

"You're about to die." I said as I pulled out my gun and fired it, watching as Benito fell to the ground, blood pouring out onto the pavement. I'm sure somewhere in my mind was the logical reason not to shot him. he was a famous boxer, everyone loved him. Plus I was still trying to be found for shooting Ziggy, although I was innocent. If they found out that i had shot Benito I would surely have my ass thrown into jail. However..that reason was tossed aside by my rage. All I knew was that he had killed Stephanie.

I turned around, tucking the gun back into my pants. I made sure no one was behind me and then walked to the end of the alley way. Once again I checked to make sure no one was on the street and when no one was I ran, once again, as fast as I could away from the alleyway, away from it all.

Once I reached my apartment the realization of what I just did hit me. My rage being tamed by my satisfaction of having killed Benito. I sank to the floor of my apartment, my back against the cold metal door, my head in my hands. How could of done that? I didn't know.

I wanted to revenge Stephanie's death and that's what I did, except I didn't feel how I thought I would of, i didn't feel satisfaction. I felt like a murder. And why did he have to kill Stephanie anyway? I banged my head into the door multiple times asking myself the same question, why?

I heard police sirens hurry past my apartment and I sat up.

_'I'll start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm Forgiving What I've Done!!! '_

I had no reason to live, no reason to be here. I was being chased by the police for 'murdering' Ziggy, and I had no way to prove I was innocent. I was in hiding already and know that I killed Benito I would have to hide even worse than before. Stephanie was dead and I just murdered a man, and I definitely was not innocent this time.

I pulled the gun from earlier back out and placed the cold barrel to he right side of my head. And without hesitation...I pulled the trigger.

XThe EndX


End file.
